This section of the specification is not an admission of prior art relevant to the invention as claimed. As such, it is not the Applicant's intention that the material of this section be taken into account in an assessment or interpretation of the invention as claimed.
In general, a bit used for riding an animal, such as a horse, typically consists of two basic components, namely a mouthpiece that goes inside the horse's mouth, and bit rings or the like allowing the mouthpiece to be attached to a bridle and reins.
A bit typically acts with some combination of pressure and leverage, often in conjunction with pressure applied by other parts of the bridle, in order to control an animal.
By its very nature, a bit obstructs free breathing in a horse. Usually, a bit is positioned over the tongue of the horse. However, bits can cause a horse severe discomfort. For example, in the case of jointed or snaffle bits, when reins are pulled, the bit collapses, forming a vertex at the joint of the bit. The acute side of the vertex can be driven into the horse's tongue. The tongue is then pinched and can even be cut as the snaffle bit exercises a nutcracker action on the tongue. The more mouth pain inflicted, the more fear is instilled in the horse and the more difficult and disobedient it becomes.
As a result of that discomfort and pain, the horse will usually attempt to shift its tongue. The tongue can then find itself positioned over the bit. FIG. 1 of the attached drawings indicates the problem associated with such a tongue position. As can be seen, the head 10 has a nasal cavity 12 and an oral cavity 14. A frontally positioned hard palate 16 and a rearward soft palate 18 separate the nasal and oral cavities 12, 14. The soft palate 18 is able to move depending on whether the horse is swallowing or breathing. The arrows 11 indicate the direction of inward breath in FIG. 1(a) and the direction of food intake in FIG. 1(b).
As can be seen in FIG. 1(a), the soft palate 18 is positioned against the tongue 20 and retained in that position by the larynx 22 while the horse is breathing. In that condition, the naso-pharynx 27 and the larynx 22 are open, allowing air to pass through the nasal cavity 12 and into the windpipe 24. Also in that condition, the larynx 22 keeps the gullet 26 closed.
On the other hand, as can be seen in FIG. 1(b), when the horse swallows, the soft palate 18 is moved against the roof 28 of the naso-pharynx 27, closing the naso-pharynx 27. In that position, the larynx 22 is closed and the oro-pharynx 29 is open, the soft palate 18 allowing the gullet 26 to open and food and liquid to pass through the gullet 26.
When the mouthpiece finds its way under the tongue 20, the soft palate 18 is pushed into the naso-pharynx 27. This causes the larynx 22 to obstruct or close the windpipe 24, resulting in the horse choking or having other breathing difficulties. As a result, the horse can become disobedient and difficult to handle.